Nella mente
by Mitsuki91
Summary: [Tom Riddle/Lily Luna] Lord Voldemort non è morto del tutto: un piccolo frammento della sua anima è rimasto intrappolato in Ginny Weasley, incosciente. Fino a che non si è spostato, nascendo quindi con Lily Luna. Tom non ha il controllo del suo corpo, ma può farsi sentire dalla bambina, che con il tempo ha iniziato a considerarlo il suo migliore amico.


**Mi sono accorta di non aver postato qui questa storia, quindi rimedio subito!**

**Buona lettura ;)**

* * *

**Prologo**

Era come… Uno scintillio.

Come se la sua coscienza riuscisse a riemergere, ogni tanto, solo per brevi istanti. Giusto in tempo per rendersi conto che _esisteva_, ma non abbastanza per ricordarsi _chi_ era.

Qualunque cosa fosse a tenerlo sotto controllo, era troppo forte.

_Soffocante_.

Non aveva modo neppure di avere paura. E, più passava il tempo, più le cose _peggioravano_. Si indeboliva, scompariva per istanti molto più lunghi.

Forse fu istinto di auto-conservazione, o forse capì 'a pelle' che c'era un solo modo per uscirne, risvegliandosi al momento opportuno. Non se ne rese neppure conto, ma scivolò – scivolò in basso, al centro di quella strana presenza che lo soffocava.

Scivolò e si sentì, in qualche modo, pronunciare _qualcosa_ – ma non sapeva cosa. Aveva un suono cupo e oscuro, ma, ripensandoci, probabilmente era avvenuto tutto nella sua testa, quindi non aveva propriamente suono.

Attese.

Ci vollero dei mesi solo per ritornare ad essere cosciente. Poi, però, una volta sveglio, la sua presenza non si spense più.

Era confuso – davvero, davvero confuso.

Ragionava per sensazioni basilari e primarie, all'inizio, non riconoscendo nulla di ciò che gli stava intorno e non ricordandosi nulla di sé stesso. Era come… Era come se vedesse attraverso occhi non suoi.

Ci volle ancora qualche anno per rimettere i giusti tasselli al loro posto, e per quel tempo comprese chi fosse, e _dove_ fosse.

Una bambina dai capelli ramati e dagli occhi color nocciola si stava osservando allo specchio, senza pensare a niente di particolare. Si osservava. Non poteva avere più di quattro-cinque anni.

"Lily!" sentì una voce, dietro di sé. La bambina si girò per tornare dalla madre, e lui fu costretto a seguire i suoi occhi, il suo sguardo; vinto da un corpo che non gli apparteneva.

Aveva ripreso coscienza da poco, ma era stato abbastanza per pensare e per fare teorie.

Tutto ciò che la bambina provava, pensava, decideva, faceva; _tutto_, in sostanza, lui era in grado di vederlo, e poteva assistervi come spettatore esterno, per così dire. Ma le cose non funzionavano al contrario: la sua mente, seppur condivisa, era ancora sua, _privata_. Per questo era riuscito a ricordare prima che l'intelligenza di Lily si formasse, e non era condizionato fino a quel punto dalle sensazioni della bambina.

Tom Riddle aveva capito che, in qualche modo, parte di lui era sopravvissuta. Si ricordava _tutto_ – tutta la battaglia, gli Horcrux, _Harry Potter_. Si ricordava anche la paura di morire, prima che il rimbalzo del suo stesso incantesimo lo colpisse.

_Aveva fallito._

Questo si era detto, prima di cadere; solo che non era vero, anche se lo aveva scoperto tardi.

Aveva meditato parecchio su come ciò fosse stato possibile, ed era giunto alla conclusione che Ginevra Weasley aveva tenuto dentro di sé poco più di uno spiacevole ricordo, dopo che lui l'aveva posseduta ripetutamente. Un frammento della sua anima così infimo da passare sotto silenzio, per tutti questi anni, e da essere addomesticato dalla semplice mente di una ragazza abbastanza forte di carattere; così piccolo da non venire neppure _notato_, neanche per sbaglio, neanche nei momenti di maggiore vulnerabilità, come nel sonno.

Eppure non era morto.

Aveva meditato parecchio anche su come fosse potuto uscire da quel corpo. Probabilmente si era risvegliato mentre la donna era incinta, e aveva avvertito la presenza di un altro essere dentro di lei, e lì si era adagiato, pronto a nascere, staccandosi in quel modo dalla madre, che aveva decisamente più potere su di lui. Ma cosa poteva fare un bambino, un _neonato_, contro di lui?

Con uno strano sbuffo e con il tono di una risposta amara, si disse che sapeva che era già successo che un neonato lo sconfiggesse. E, dopotutto, Lily Luna aveva una propria anima e una propria personalità, _a quanto pareva_, dato che lui non aveva il controllo sul suo corpo, e che poteva _sentirla_.

Ma era diverso essere nato con un bambino che andare da lui, uccidere i suoi genitori e, poi, tentare di uccidere lui. Aveva ancora una posizione di _vantaggio_; _poteva_ essere ancora in grado di piegare la bambina; dopotutto, non sarebbe stato diverso dal _possederla_… Cosa che aveva già fatto, in passato, con la madre.

Ma, innanzitutto, si sarebbe dovuto far _sentire_.

Non poteva rimanere che una debole scintilla, no, o crescendo la bambina avrebbe sviluppato una personalità tale da soffocarlo. Non poteva _permetterlo_…

Così, ci provò.

Mesi di tentativi, urlandole nella testa per far sentire la propria voce.

"… Lily? Lily Luna?"

La bambina alzò la testa di scatto, interrompendo il gioco in giardino che stava facendo. Rimase zitta diversi istanti, e lui _seppe_ che aveva sentito.

"Chi sei?" chiese, non vedendo nessuno attorno a sé.

Questa era proprio una bella domanda.

"Mi chiamo Tom."

Di certo, presentarsi come Lord Voldemort non sarebbe stata una mossa vincente.

"Dove sei? Non ti vedo."

"Sono nella tua testa."

Lily sbatté gli occhi più volte.

"Come fai ad essere nella mia testa?"

"Sono un tuo amico, Lily. Sono venuto a farti compagnia, ma per vedermi… Devi essere più forte."

Sembrava essere un discorso troppo complicato per una bambina così piccola.

In ogni caso, Lily si abituò presto a questa strana presenza. Gli parlava, aspettava le risposte, e in qualche modo era riuscita a carpire un suo ricordo di bambino, così cercava di figurarselo davanti a lei, a giocare.

Dopo qualche tempo che si comportava così, Ginny decise di chiederle con chi stesse parlando.

"È Tom." rispose, sicura, la bambina "È un mio amico."

Lily Luna era troppo piccolo per notarlo, ma Tom colse perfettamente il brivido di orrore che attraversò il volto della madre.

In ogni caso, dopo qualche visita medica, i genitori si tranquillizzarono. Era un amico immaginario; era una fase che attraversavano molti bambini. Il nome era solo un _caso_.

Lily non si curò di tutto questo, ma Tom stava ben attento. Non dovevano sospettare la sua presenza, o sarebbe andata male.

Qualche anno dopo, quando Lily aveva all'incirca nove anni, lui decise di iniziare ad indirizzarla verso il segreto, per non destare sospetti.

"Lily, non dire più a nessuno che mi senti. Se devi parlare con me, pensa."

"Perché?" aveva chiesto lei, ad alta voce, incurante dell'avvertimento.

"Gli adulti non considerano normale che tu abbia un amico immaginario. Se porti avanti questo comportamento, si insospettiranno."

E allora Lily aveva fatto _la_ domanda.

"Ma perché allora non esci semplicemente allo scoperto, e ti fai vedere da tutti, così che tutti sappiano che sei reale?"

Se avesse potuto, Tom avrebbe fatto un sorrisetto.

"Per questo, ho bisogno che tu sia abbastanza forte. Che cresca, che ti alleni fisicamente e mentalmente; anche con la magia. Io sono troppo debole per ogni cosa, figurarsi apparire. Ho bisogno di attingere dalla tua forza per farlo, ma se lo facessi adesso, tu ne moriresti."

Avendo avuto a disposizione anni per meditare, Tom era giunto ad una conclusione precisa sulla sua condizione.

Non stava _possedendo_ quella bambina, quindi non poteva _semplicemente_ attingere dalla sua forza vitale per ricrearsi un corpo. Lily Luna era, a tutti gli effetti, un Horcrux: se lui l'avesse uccisa per rinascere, sarebbe morto di conseguenza.

_Perché la vita di un Horcrux dipendeva dalla vita del suo contenitore…_

Tom sapeva che non poteva fare nulla senza che Lily fosse pronta. Aveva provato a parlarle prima, ma lei era solo una bambina, e non era stata in grado di capire. E lui era stato costretto a soffocare la sua frustrazione, in attesa di tempi migliori.

Sembravano essere arrivati. Bene.

Lily Luna, dal canto proprio, considerava perfettamente _normale_ sentire voci nella sua testa. Ma, dato che lo conosceva da sempre, Tom aveva sempre avuto una grande influenza su di lei. Quello che diceva doveva essere assolutamente _vero_.

E se diventare più forte era il solo modo per poter vedere il suo migliore amico, beh, l'avrebbe fatto.

Il giorno dopo, si fece iscrivere ad un corso di karate, pensando che, come prima cosa, poteva occuparsi del lato fisico, fintantoché non aveva una bacchetta.

Decise inoltre, assecondando di nuovo Tom, di cominciare a tenere il segreto.


End file.
